


Pulling the Tigers tail

by LokisMisstress_29



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMisstress_29/pseuds/LokisMisstress_29
Summary: An argument on the Ice turns into something more. Written for my Best Friend that asked for something like this so I delivered.





	Pulling the Tigers tail

Pulling the Tiger's tail. 

Yuri was not happy everyone was acting like nothing was wrong, he was the only one mad that JJ was coming to Russia, and what was worse was he would be competing in the next competition. He never dreamed that JJ would dare follow them on this one cause it was a couples only. Worse off he was gonna try and one up them all by making it a triples performance. He asked Mila to be the female that he and Georgi would try to win over. 

“What does he see in that hag... Or that loser…. He is doing this just to piss me off I know it.  
He has to be good at everything and it's not fair…. I don’t want him on the same Ice as us.” Yurio tossed a water bottle at the bleachers and growled loudly. 

“Yurio… its ok… just don't think about it…” Otabek said in a soft voice but he knew that was no good Yurio was a hot head but that always work in the lads favor when pissed he skated a little better and he put all his frustration in his routine and it always came out better. He won the gold in the Grand Prix cause he was mad that JJ was better than him so he pushed harder to try and beat JJ.

“DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. The guy I hate more than anything will be living in Russia and I am not about to see him every day and night. Arrhhhh he is already talking about Lillia training him and using the rink all the fucking time.” He growled again and hissed and bolted across the rink. 

Otabek got an idea and pulled out his phone and hooked his phone up to the radio and pressed play to a song that had a strong beat and seemed like a good aggressive song for Yurio to skate too.  
“Yurio… take that anger and channel it to this song… its one of my favorites I listen to when I'm mad and need to blow off some steam.” 

“Pfft…. I know how to blow off steam.” He listened to the song and looked at Otabek. “Get your ass on the Ice we have a program to practice.” He watched the kazakhstan skater glide over and the two worked on their routine and every now and then Otabek would lean in and whisper into Yurios ear. “Have you tried being JJs friend…. He may not be that bad a guy. Maybe he just wants to be your friend? Have you thought of that.” 

“Why would I want to be friends with that loser. I'm your friend thats all I need.” He said and felt Otabek lift him off the ice and spin slowly. “And you can't be his friend your my friend.”

“But Yurio I can be friends with other people like Victor and Yuri there our friends, right can I be everyone's friend.” He set Yurio down and cupped his cheek and leaned in and kisses his forehead. 

Yurio growled and pushed Otabek away. “There different little piggy and his boyfriend, they are not a threat to me I already proved i am better than them. JJ is a jerk and he does not care about anyone. I was trying to cheer Yuri on in Russia’s event last year and he stopped me and it pissed me off he said I should cheer him on he can choke on my poroshiki. At least he did not interrupt me when I cheered you on. ” He said and moved away from Otabek.

“Yurio… I had no Idea… but you can't let him get to you.” Otabek said softly. 

“Stop patronizing me Altin-kun….” 

Yurio used his last name and he knew the lad was getting angry and he smirked softly. “Ok well focus on skating do 2 quad salcowls back to back.” 

“Stop telling me what to do.” He said louder and instead of doing the 2 quads he did a jump into an air split , landed on his left foot with a hand raised and gave Otabek a middle finger. “What do you think of that.” 

Otabek was stunned he never seen any one do something so awesome. “That sucked…. Your footing was off.” He almost regretted it cause was meet with Yurio slapping him across the face. 

“You ass that was flawless stop trying to piss me off.” He said and skated away from the man. 

Otabek gave chase to say sorry but Yurio was not gonna hear it. He chased him all over the rink till he caught the angry Russian tiger by the tail, or in this case by his hand and when Yurio tried to jerk his hand away he spun the blonde and pinned him against the side of the rink wall. 

“I’m sorry Yurio but you push yourself beyond limits when angered I was not insulting you just making you try harder.” Their faces were inches apart and he could feel the lads breath against his chest. He gripped Yurios chin between his thumb and finger and forced the lad to look at him. “Will you say sorry for slapping me.”

“No…” his cheeks where red from anger, the adrenaline and the closeness of Otabek,s face with his. “You hurt my feelings and insulted me… Why should I say sorry.” He placed his hands on Otabek’s chest and pushed him away.

“Please Yurio… I’m really sorry,...” He took felt that hand push him more and saw that Yurio’s face was red. He gave a sly smirk and pulled Yurio close once more and whispered into his ear softly. “I’m sorry I angered my russian tiger….” 

Yurio felt a shiver travel down his spin and for a brief moment his whole body ached for something he did not realize he wanted, Otabeks slips on his skin. He blushed more and shook his head. “No… you… you hurt my feeling I won't forgive you.” 

“Your such a stubborn child Yurio… I take it back you’re not a russian Tiger, you act tough but your not, you anger to easily but when people that care about you say sorry you wont forgive them… you should cause it's what friends do.” 

Yurio felt a small jab in his chest and realized Otabek was right, he did want to forgive Otabek but he also wanted the man to suffer. He shifted their bodies and he realized he was no longer on the rink wall but in the middle of the ice. He went to say something but the sound of a horn honking outside the rink’s window startled the cute kitty and he jumped and he started to fall backwards losing his footing on the ice. 

Otabek saw this and he reached out to grab Yurio’s hand but instead Yurio had grabbed onto his coat and pulled him down to the cold ice as well. The two skaters hit the ice hard, and Otabek opened his eyes to find that he had trapped Yurio under him and he lifted off the lad. “Are you ok,... I’m sorry I could not stop you from falling.” 

“Get off me you jerk… you should have paid more attention and not let things startle me.” Yurio squirmed to get Otabek off him but the taller skater did not move. 

“I’m not moving till you say sorry, I know under that fierce anger your just a cute kitty. You may be the russian tiger but your all growl no bite.” He said pinning the blondes hands to the cold ice and keeping his weight firm against the lads writhing hips. The Kazakhstan skater blushed a little cause the way the lad squirmed he could feel the young lads leg move against his groin and he was trying not to be turned on but something about the green eyes beauty made his heart skip a beat and all he wanted to do was kiss the lad deeply, steal the air from his lunges and leave him panting and blushing. 

Yurio huffed and growled once more, “Why you…” He watched Otabek’s head turn as a sound caught his attention from the outside. “I’ll show you no bite.” He moved his head forward, teeth meaning to catch the other skater by the ear, instead Otabek had turned his head and soon found the blond russian sinking his teeth into his lower lip. 

“Ahhhh….vhat... da... ell... urio…” He was meant with vibrant green eyes and something sparked between the two and Otabek pressed Yurio down harder on the Ice, his hips rolling hard against the russian lad and he could feel Yurio’s cock, it was half hard and just knowing that seemed to turn him on. He used one hand to pin Yurio’s wrist to the Ice and the other tangled in the blond’s locks and he pulled the teens neck back. Feeling the release of teeth the older skater captured that warm mouth and thrusted his tongue inside the moment he had a chance. 

Yurio struggled at first to get free he thought the older skater had lost his mind but there was something thrilling as well, feeling the weight of him, pressing him hard onto the ice. Yurio moaned into the kiss and soon returned it. Breaking away only to catch his breath. “What… the hell… was that for….” His cheeks were red. 

“You bit me so I kissed you…. However I think you want a little more than just a kiss.” He purred as he freed Yurio’s hands and slipped his other hand over the bulge forming in the russian teens pants. “Looks like you love being pinned to the Ice…. I beat you like it hard to….” 

Face still beat red Yurio did not know how to respond. “I …. Ah… I dont know I’m still a virgin silly…. However…. Maybe you can show me.” 

Otabek was taken back a little but a small smirk played over his lips. “Well now… I guess we shall see…. But first I want to hear you whimper a little more.” A mischievous smirk played over his lips and he skillfully slipped a hand into Yurio’s pants and took hold of the Teens cock. “My my your pretty impressive.” 

Yurio had not stopped blushing and the moment he felt Otabek’s hand take hold of him he whimpered once more and arched into the hand. “Wait… what if someone walks in…. We shouldn’t…. “ 

“I think we should…. But if your worried about being seen.” He pulled his hand out and before Yurio could object the older skater stood up and lifting Yurio off the ice skated toward the side rink where the bench was for other skaters to wait there turn on the ice. He laid Yurio on the floor of the box and captured the lad’s mouth in another aggressive kiss. Tongues dueling for dominance, Yurio biting and tugging on Otabek’s lower lip till both men where panting once again. The Kazakhstan skater pulled the zipper down of Yurio’s jacket and his mouth latched onto the Teens’s neck. Biting softly and sucking on the skin till it was red. He could feel Yurio’s body tremble, squirming and arching not sure how he should reach. 

“Bek-Kun….. I…. I want more…” He said in a soft whimper. 

“I know you do…. I will give you more Yurio…” His breath was hot against the russian tigers ear, then those lips moved lower and lower till they hovered over the bulge in the blonds pants. Dark brown eyes held the gaze of the green ones looking at him. “Try not to be to loud…” He said with a soft chuckle as he pulled the zipper down to Yurio’s pants and freed the tigers impressive cock. “Hmmmm look at you…. How do you hide this in that tight costume.” 

“I…. It's not hard when I skate… so there's nothing to hide.” He reached out and tangled his fingers in those brown locks. He was about to say something else but it was lost the moment he felt the man’s tongue lick playfully on the head of his cock. “Ngh…. Ota….” He tilted his head back when that tongue swirled around and around then he felt the man take him fully into his mouth. Like pure electricity Yurio was arching off the floor and letting out tiny gasps. 

Otabek could only smirk seeing how the boy reacted, he pulled away and blew gently on the tip once again, then took him fully into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down, feeling the cock hit the back of his throat he purred and hummed and loved the cute sounds his Russian Tiger made as he drove him wild. 

Yurio had only ever touched himself so the sensation of that warm mouth doing such sinful things, it was maddening and he felt a tight coil in his gut. “Baka…. Stop… or I’ll lose it…” He whimpered and arched once again wanting to thrust wildly into the older lads mouth. 

The dark eyes skater chuckled and pulled away. “Then do it Yurio… lose it… I want to feel you come in my mouth… release all that anger and frustration you have for JJ, I’ll be the only one to get you off whenever you want.” He took the blond back into his mouth and watched as those green orbs brightened and he could tell Yurio was close. 

The Young skater laid back down eyes watching Otabek skillfully suck him off, the older lads tongue dancing up and down his shaft, he could not take it and whimpered. “Ota…. I…Ngh…” He gasped softly hips arching off the floor and he started to see white stars all around as he came into the brown haired lads mouth. 

Otabek could only chuckle and he sucked hard on Yurio, drinking everything he offered him, milking the teens cock till it was limp and soft. Otabek pulled away and smirked at a blushing and panting Yurio. “Hmmm you look so sexy looking like that. Just wait till we get back to your place…. I’m gonna leave you a wrecked mess.” He loomed over Yurio and griped his chin with his thumb and finger. “Your my little Russian fairy now…. And I will make sure to always make you feel good.” He sealed the promise with a deep hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of the lads mouth, a preview of what he would do to the lad once they were alone. It was all the Blonde could ask for, Otabek was his Agape and Eros now. 

 

~Fin~


End file.
